Liés à jamais
by Mr or Mrs
Summary: Naruto Namikaze était un petit garçon comme les autres, vivant dans un monde peuplé de Vampires et autres créatures surnaturelles. Mais c'était sans compter sur ses origines un peu ... différentes. UA. (Désolée pour le résumé un peu nul ... je ne suis pas douée pour "compresser" les idées)
1. Prologue

Titre : Liés à jamais.

Auteure: Mr or Mrs

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto. Si seulement je pouvais les lui emprunter *bave*

C'est un UA et les personnages sont différents du manga (surtout niveau psychologique) et oui, un Naruto intelligent ça cour pas les rues (veuillez me pardonner, tout le monde sais qu'il n'est pas si bête que ça ㈴1 )

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Préface

Il était allongé à terre, les mains liées dans le dos et la cheville gauche enchaînée. Cette position était inconfortable et il souffrait, une douleur brulante lui traversait le bas des reins et se propageait partout dans son corps. Sa tête était prête à imploser, sa gorge le serrait. Il ne se souvenait pas, ni de la veille ni même de son passé. Ses pensées étaient embrumées, la douleur les rendant incohérentes. Pourquoi était-il là ? Il ne savait pas et au fond de lui, il sentait qu'il valait mieux qu'il l'ait oublié. Il voulut voir ou il était mais après une tentative désespérée il comprit que ses yeux étaient bandés. Il essaya de bouger pour trouver une position plus confortable, mais le moindre mouvement le faisait souffrir le martyr, il sentit une douleur lancinante lui taillader le bassin qui le fit gémir. Ce même gémissement lui fit mal du fait que sa gorge le brulait. Un bruit lui fit tendre l'oreille, un bruit lointain, comme une porte qui s'ouvre. Puis des bruits de pas qui se rapproche le firent paniquer. Ils étaient de plus en plus proches, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un marchait juste à côté de lui. Les bruits s'arrêtèrent. Son cœur se serra et il sentit une goutte de sueur lui traverser le dos. A nouveau il entendit une porte s'ouvrir, un courant d'air le fit frissonner. Il sentait, quelqu'un était là, à deux pas de lui en train de l'observer. Il avait peur. Il respirait difficilement et les pas qui s'approchaient de lui le firent haleter. La personne était là, juste au-dessus de lui. Il sentit un souffle se rapprocher de son visage. Cette odeur il la connaissait, ce parfum envoutant qui lui caressait les narines, lui paraissait familier. Une main passa derrière sa tête et le bandeau sur ses yeux se leva. Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement. La lumière, même peu présente, l'éblouit et il papillonna un moment des paupières. Sa vision était floue mais il pouvait distinguer la silhouette en face de lui. Puis ce fut le déclic. Ce visage, cette odeur, cet endroit, il se souvenait de tout. Qui et où il était, ce qu'il s'était passé. Et cet homme lui faisant face. Il se crispa, ignorant tant bien que mal la douleur. Cet homme, il en avait peur et il devait en avoir peur. Son vis-à-vis approcha sa main de son visage et la posa sur son front, comme le ferait une mère vérifiant la température de son enfant. Puis il la passa dans ses cheveux, les caressants lentement. Il continua jusqu'à ce que ses respiration soit régulière et qu'il se décrispe un peu. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence pesant, il finit par dire :

-Alors chaton, cette fois t'as compris la leçon ?


	2. Partie I

Voilà donc la partie une en entier … ça me stressait trop qu'elle soit divisée. Ça faisait de trop petits chapitres. Pour la suite, je pense que se sera pendant les grandes vacances (je sais c'est un peu large comme fourchette, mais je ne peux pas donner de date fixe…)

En tout cas merci de votre soutient ! Et bonne lecture !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Partie I : Quand il était encore vivant.

Naruto Namikaze, fils de Kushina Uzumaki et de Minato Namikaze était l'enfant le plus heureux de la planète. Pour son sixième anniversaire, ses parents s'étaient dépassés. Clown, château gonflables, friandises en tous genres et une bonne vingtaine d'invités. Kushina ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Son mari, grand enfant, jouait avec le jet d'eau arrosant tout sur son passage, au plus grand bonheur des enfants.

-C'est une sacrée fête dîtes-moi. Mais pourquoi six ans ? En général on fait ce genre d'excès pour les dix ans.

-C'est une vieille tradition dans la famille de mon mari. A l'époque c'était plutôt une sorte de rituel mais aujourd'hui c'est devenu un événement festif.

-Je vois.

En réalité, le rituel existait toujours mais cela devait se faire dans le plus grand secret. Car Naruto n'était pas un enfant comme les autres. Non, lui était le dernier héritier de la plus puissante famille de Catsyths. Il avait hérité des gènes de ses ancêtres, et maintenant qu'il avait six ans, il pourrait comme eux se transformer en animal. Mais il fallait passer le rituel et après seulement, il découvrirait sa deuxième nature. Son père était un jaguar, le plus rapide de tous et sa grand-mère était une souris. Tous étaient différents mais il était rare de voir plus de trois Catsyths en même temps. Les héritiers de ces gènes ne pouvaient avoir qu'un seul enfant et ainsi de suite. Autrement dit, il n'y avait alors que Naruto, son père et sa grand-mère restant de la famille Namikaze. A l'époque, les différentes familles de Catsyths, les Senju, les Inuzuka, les Aburame et les Namikaze étaient très proches mais aujourd'hui, suite à la grande guerre ils s'étaient séparés et ne s'étaient plus jamais revu. Minato et sa mère étaient d'accord pour dire que les autres membres des familles avaient dû périr tués par les Vampires. Car oui, la grande guerre avait été une guerre de clan, les Catsyths contre les Vampires. En tout, huit Catsyths contre un bon millier de Vampires. Malgré cela, les deux camps avaient été déclarés de force égale. Tout le monde fut étonné en apprenant que les Vampires avaient gagné la victoire. Mais personne, à part les concernés, ne savait comment ils avaient fait. Et cela resterait marqué dans les mémoires des deux clans comme étant pour l'un une victoire écrasante et pour l'autre une profonde humiliation. Minato se souvenait parfaitement de cette époque, bien qu'ayant seulement huit ans au moment des faits, ce qu'il avait vu était resté graver dans sa mémoire. Il avait perdu son grand-père et vu des villages dévastés par des Vampires à la recherche de Catsyths. Lui et sa mère avaient fui dans les montagnes et avaient dû se cacher au fin fond d'une grotte en attendant la fin de la guerre, pensant que leur clan en aurait vite fini avec les vampires. Ils furent tout deux choqués en découvrant que tous les Catsyths avaient péri. Enfin c'est ce que les humains et les vampires croyaient. Minato et sa mère étaient les seuls survivants et c'est ainsi qu'ils apprirent à contrôler leurs capacités et à cacher leurs appendis animaliers. A ce jour, et aux yeux de tous, ils étaient une simple famille d'humains vivant dans la paix et la joie bien loin du pays des vampires. Ces derniers avaient pris les pleins pouvoirs sur les terres de l'Ouest, transformant le pays du feu en un royaume ou les humains étaient utilisés soit comme esclaves soit comme plat de résistance. Et c'est pourquoi la famille Namikaze était partie le plus loin possible des vampires à l'Est du pays du sable, pour être sûr qu'aucun d'eux ne débarque dans leur village à la recherche d'humain à dévorer ou de nouveaux esclaves à torturer. Ils étaient loin de tout cela et préféraient ne pas en parler. Naruto savait qu'il ne devait dire à personne ce qu'il était, ne sachant pas réellement pourquoi. Ses parents avaient gardé la réalité secrète pour pouvoir le préserver.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Maman, maman ! C'est quand qu'on y va ?

Il était vingt -et- une heure et la fête avait pris fin depuis déjà plus d'une heure. Kushina était épuisée et s'était allongée sur le canapé dans l'espoir de se reposer pendant que Minato nettoyait les restes de la journée. Mais c'était sans compter sur un Naruto en pleine forme qui n'attendait qu'une chose : passer le rituel et savoir enfin quel animal il allait être.

-Bébé, laisse ta mère tranquille tu veux. Elle est fatiguée.

Naruto s'éloigna de sa mère et prit un pistolet à eau qu'il pointa sur son père.

-Je suis plus un bébé maintenant !

-Ahah ! Tu resteras toujours notre petit bébé quoi qu'il arrive.

Minato utilisa sa vitesse de jaguar pour passer derrière son fils et pour le soulever par la taille. Il le tourna face à lui et le passa sur son épaule comme un sac à patate. Puis se dirigea vers la chambre parentale. Il déposa son paquet sur le lit et lui souleva le tee-shirt dans le but de lui faire des chatouilles. Naruto partit dans un fou rire incontrôlé.

-Alors c'est qui le bébé ?

Naruto rigola de plus belle asseyant de répondre à son père mais c'était peine perdue. Son père s'arrêta et il se calma.

-Aller bébé, il faut que tu dormes un peu. Sinon tu vas être fatigué pour le rituel.

Naruto ne releva pas et se contenta de bailler. Son père retira ses vêtements, le laissant en caleçon et plaça le drap sur son corps. Il embrassa son front et sortit de la chambre en éteignant la lumière. Naruto ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

La porte s'ouvrit et Kushina pénétra silencieusement dans la pièce. Elle s'allongea dans le lit et enlaça son fils endormi. Elle lui caressa les cheveux attendant une réaction de sa part. Réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre car Naruto poussa un grognement.

-Mon cœur, c'est l'heure d'y aller.

Kushina eu à peine le temps de poser ses lèvres sur le front de Naruto que celui-ci se leva dans un sursaut. Il se mit debout sur le lit et sauta dessus.

-Je vais être comme papa ! Je vais être comme papa !

Kushina se leva et attrapa son fils dans ses bras. Elle le porta jusqu'à sa chambre pour le changer.

-Maman ! Je sois plus un bébé tu sais je peux m'habiller tout seul !

Et elle l'observa faire, imitant le sourire qu'arborait son fils. Il mit un pantalon, un haut et commença à mettre sa veste mais il s'arrêta et se tourna vers sa mère. Son sourire s'était effacé laissant place à un visage angoissé.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives mon cœur ?

-J'ai… j'ai peur.

Sa voix était faible et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il renifla et baissa la tête. Sa mère le pris dans ses bras et commença à le bercer. Puis se dirigea vers le salon où Minato les attendais en faisant tourner les clés de la voiture entre ses doigts, il s'interrompit quand il vit sa femme entrer dans la pièce, son fils en pleur dans ses bras.

-Bah alors ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas bébé ?

Naruto renifla et sa mère répondit à sa place.

-Il a juste un peu pour de ce qui va se passer. Ça ne va pas durer.

Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers la voiture garée devant la maison. Kushina installa son fils dans son siège auto à l'arrière du véhicule et alla à l'avant côté passager, préférant laisser son mari conduire. Ils roulèrent un moment avant de sortir du village. Minato s'engagea sur un chemin entouré de hauts arbres. Seuls les phares de la voiture éclairaient le passage. Les alentours étaient sombres et embrumés. Il était impossible de voir à plus de deux mètres devant tellement le brouillard se faisait dense. Naruto regardait par la fenêtre, tout ce noir le fit frissonner.

-Maman...

-Oui mon cœur ?

-J'ai peur.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre on est là mon chéri.

Minato alluma le lecteur CD et la musique commença.

_Bijuu kazoe uta, hajimari, hajimari!_

_Hitotsu hito yori inemuri, Shukaku!  
Futatsu fire moeteru, Matatabi!  
Mittsu mizu nara makasero, Isobu!  
Yottsu yougan atsui ze, Son Goku!  
Itsutsu itsudemo kakeashi, Kokuo! _

Naruto sourit et se mit à chanter. Faisant rire ses parents.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

La voiture s'arrêta prêt d'une clairière. Tout y était calme seul les bruits du vent et des criquets brisaient le silence environnant. Minato sortit du véhicule et passa à l'arrière afin de détacher son fils. Une fois Naruto à l'extérieur il lui prit la main et l'emmena au centre de la clairière. Kushina les suivants de loin. Il s'arrêta et s'agenouilla en face de son fils, lui tenant les mains et le regardant dans les yeux. Naruto baissa la tête, il respirait bruyamment et tentait de se calmer en serrant fort les mains de son père.

-Je suis fier de toi, fiston.

Naruto releva la tête, étonné que son père ne lui ai pas dit « bébé » comme il l'aurait fait à son habitude.

-Maintenant tu es un grand, alors tu peux comprendre ce que ça signifie de passer le rituel.

Naruto hocha la tête. Puis il posa son regard vers sa mère pour se rassurer.

-Tu vas devenir fort et tu pourras à ton tour protéger les gens que tu aimes. Comme ton amoureuse par exemple.

Son fils rougit. Il ne pensait pas que son père serait au courant qu'il avait un faible pour Sakura, la fille du boulanger. Minato se mit à rire.

-Ahah ! A la tête que tu fais, c'est que j'ai visé juste.

Naruto fit la moue, faignant de bouder. Son père inspira une grande bouffée d'air et changea son regard pour en arborer un plus sérieux.

-Tu es prêt ?

-Je crois, oui.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Chéri ? Chéri tu m'écoutes ?

Naruto était en pleine contemplation de sa longue queue aux poils roux et il n'entendait pas les bruits alentours et encore moins le discours que lui tenait sa mère depuis près de dix minutes. Elle agita sa main devant ses yeux et il revint à la réalité.

-Quoi ?

-Je te disais justement que tu dois la cacher, c'est très important.

Il l'enroula autour de son ventre et plaça son t-shirt par-dessus. Puis il releva les yeux vers sa mère qui semblait satisfaite. Il monta sa main droite vers son oreille et caressa le bout pointu.

-Ça aussi ça doit être caché.

-Je sais déjà tout ça maman, tu me l'as répété plein de fois.

Elle souffla et passa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils.

-Je sais que tu le sais mais c'est très important, personne ne dois le savoir.

Naruto voulu répondre qu'il connaissait déjà toutes ces règles, mais ça mère lui avait tendu une perche sans faire exprès et il en profiterait donc pour la saisir.

-Pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas savoir les autres ?

Sa mère se raidit et inspira lentement. Ce silence en disait long, Naruto se doutais que ses parents lui cachait des choses et il venait d'en avoir la preuve. De son côté, Kushina réfléchissait à toute vitesse, elle ne voulait surtout pas que son fils connaisse la raison de tous ces secrets, il était encore petit et elle devait a tout prix l'en préserver. Elle ne voulait pas lui répondre et elle espérait un miracle pour qu'ils changent de sujet. Elle fut soulagée en voyant son mari entrer dans le salon.

-De quoi vous parlez dans mon dos ?

Kushina soupira, Minato venait de sauter tête baissée dans un piège. Mais elle était contente qu'il soit là pour l'aider à sortir de ce guêpier.

-De rien.

Naruto s'était levé et faisait face à ses parents avec un semblant de rancune dans les yeux. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa chambre sous le regard interrogatifs de son père et celui étonné de sa mère.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

-Il vient de me poser une question piège, si tu vois de quoi je parle.

Minato hocha la tête.

-Je vais lui parler.

Il laissa sa femme dans la cuisine, et alla vers la chambre de Naruto. Il ouvrit lentement la porte et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Son fils était assis par terre un miroir dans la main, à observer ses pupilles changer. Des pupilles rondes puis horizontales ensuite verticales et de nouveau rondes. Minato releva un sourcil, il ne savait pas que cela était possible. Mais déjà à la fin du rituel de Naruto, il avait senti qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal, comme le fait qu'il ait neuf queues dans sa forme animale finale. Il sortit de ses pensées, il aurait tout le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard, pour l'instant il devait faire face à un problème de grande envergure. Il ouvrit la porte en grand.

-Fiston, je peux te parler ?

-Pour quoi faire, vous passez votre temps à me mentir de toute façon.

Minato fut choqué des paroles que lui tenait son fils, Naruto n'était pas dans son état normal. Certes, le passage du rituel pouvait causer des troubles de courtes durée mais une semaine, ce n'était pas habituel.

-Naruto, je suis sérieux.

-Oui, moi aussi.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser, son bébé, son fils de six ans lui tenait tête et cherchait à tout faire pour être le plus désagréable possible. Comme l'aurait fait un jeune garçon en pleine crise d'adolescence.

-Naruto.

Son ton était dur et froid, Naruto se comportait mal envers lui et il fallait qu'il s'en rende compte. Il voulait des excuses.

-Quoi ? Si tu veux que je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai dit, tu peux toujours rêver.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau de trop. Minato ne supportait pas le non-respect des ainés. Il attrapa son fils par le bras et il le tira vers le salon. Naruto criait pour qu'il le lâche mais ça n'eut que pour effet d'alerter sa mère qui les regardait avec de grands yeux, ne comprenant pas la situation. Minato s'arrêta et sans que personne ne s'y attende, il donna une fessée à Naruto. Celui-ci, ce mit à pleurer et se recroquevilla, c'était la première fois que son père levait la main sur lui et il avait beau essayer de se rappeler pourquoi il avait eu droit à une telle punition mais il ne trouvait aucune raison.

-Papa ! Pourquoi … pourquoi tu as fait ça ? J'ai … j'ai rien fait … je parlais avec maman dans la cuisine et … et …et…

Il pleura de plus belle. Il cherchait à comprendre, comment avait-il fait pour qu'il soit dans la cuisine avec sa mère et la seconde d'après dans le salon avec son père en colère ? Quelque chose clochait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Namikaze, pouvez-vous répéter ce que je viens de dire ?

-Non.

-Non ? Et pourquoi cela ? Parce que vous n'écoutez pas.

-Exact. Je trouve ça très ennuyant et à vrai dire, je pense que cette matière est totalement inutile.

La professeur était bouche bée. Le petit Naruto qu'elle avait connu deux ans auparavant à la rentrée des CP avait changé du tout au tout. Lui qui était si calme et poli devenait soudainement insolent et grossier. Elle inspira, réfléchissant à la bonne manière de prendre la situation. Naruto était habituellement un bon élève mais de temps en temps, son caractère changeait radicalement.

-Vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau à la fin de la journée je vous prie.

-Ouais, comme d'habitude.

Naruto eu l'impression que la journée passait au ralenti, tantôt écoutant le cours avec sa passion habituelle, tantôt rêvassant les yeux rivés vers l'extérieur. Seize heures sonna et tous les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires. Ils sortaient dans un brouhaha assourdissant. Quand le calme revint, Naruto jeta un coup d'œil vers sa professeur, qui lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent donc tout deux vers le bureau de cette dernière, elle referma la porte derrière eux et lui demanda de s'asseoir.

-J'ai déjà prévenu tes parents, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

A peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase que Minato entra en trombe dans son bureau. Elle lui proposa le siège en face d'elle, à côté de son fils. En s'asseyant, il remarqua que ce dernier paraissait apeuré et remplit d'incompréhension. Son regard était lointain, presque vitreux. Il ne ressemblait pas à l'élève rebelle et irrespectueux dont elle lui avait parlé.

-Monsieur Namikaze, votre fils est un de nos meilleurs éléments, ses résultats scolaires sont très bons. Le seul souci, c'est son comportement, et ce n'est pas la première fois. Je tenais à ce que vous soyez au courant.

Naruto releva la tête, les yeux en larmes. Minato se doutait que son fils n'agissait pas insolemment qu'avec lui, il avait enfin la preuve qu'il avait ce drôle de comportement plusieurs fois par jour. L'air effrayé qu'arborait Naruto, il le connaissait que trop bien. A chaque fois que son fils retrouvait son attitude normale, tous les souvenirs de ses actes précédents disparaissaient.

-Naruto, chaton, je voudrais que tu m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il savait ce qu'il allait lui répondre mais il préférait faire comme si de rien n'était afin de garder secret les troubles de personnalité de son fils. Ce dernier pleurait silencieusement, reniflant de temps en temps.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je m'en rappel pas. Ne me crie pas s'il te plait papa.

Minato soupira, il demanda à Naruto de présenter ses excuses à sa professeur. Il ajouta qu'il ferait tout pour que cela cesse. Ils se serrèrent la main et Minato sortit du bureau en direction du parking, suivit de près pas son fils. Ils s'installèrent dans le véhicule mais Minato ne démarra pas le moteur. Il ferma les portes à clé. Il fallait qu'il parle à Naruto, il le devait mais à chaque tentative il parlait dans le vide, il ne l'écoutait pas et partait sans permission. Cette fois-ci, il ne pourrait pas s'échapper.

-Naruto, j'aimerai qu'on parle un peu tous les deux.

-Je sais, je suis désolé. Je … je … je sais que tu as souvent voulu m'en parler, et c'est ce que je veux qu'on fasse mais dès que tu commences, c'est le trou noir et quand ma mémoire revient, j'ai fait une bêtise et je me fais gronder.

Minato avait le souffle coupé, entendre cela l'avait étonné. Il essayait depuis plus de deux ans de le faire parler sans qu'il n'arrive de crise de nerfs, mais cette fois, rien. Pas de cris, pas de gros mots ni de paroles déplacées. Naruto avait finalement réussit à parler de ça sans qu'il ne perde la mémoire. Ils étaient soulagés, l'un avait avoué ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et l'autre avait enfin eu droit à la vérité sortie de la bouche du principal concerné.

-Je sais, chéri. Mais maintenant que l'on peut parler, je voudrais comprendre.

Naruto hocha la tête. Il pouvait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, tout lui raconter. Mais il sentait que ça ne durerait pas, alors il se dépêcha de commencer ses explications.

-Des fois, quand quelqu'un commence à me parler, je sens quelque chose de bizarre dans mon ventre. Et après je me souviens pas. C'est comme si je fermais les yeux deux secondes et quand je les ouvre, il s'en en fait passé plein de temps.

Minato enregistrait au fur et à mesure les informations que son fils lui donnait. Il démarra la voiture et conduisit vers leur maison, près du centre, tout en écoutant le récit de Naruto. Ils tournèrent à droite pour se retrouver à un feu rouge.

-Continu mon cœur, je t'écoute.

Il attendait la suite, mais elle ne vint pas. Et il comprit, ça venait de recommencer. Il se tourna vers son fils avec l'espoir qu'il se soit trompé.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ?

Minato dégluti, il n'aimait pas faire face à cela.

-Mais pour rien, chaton. Je voulais juste voir si tu allais bien.

Il tentait de se calmer et sourit à Naruto. Mais ce qu'il vit subitement lui fit perdre son sourire, les pupilles de son fils étaient verticales, comme celles d'un félin. Ses iris avaient viré au rouge sang. Jamais Minato n'avait vu un tel regard, et même s'il savait que la personne attachée sur son siège-auto à l'arrière de la voiture n'était autre que son fils de huit ans, il sentait monter la peur en lui.

-Je ne suis pas un chaton ! Je ne suis pas un chat, même ! Ne l'oublie pas le guépard.

Naruto criait et se tortillait pour arriver à détacher sa ceinture de sécurité. Il voulut ouvrir la portière arrière, mais Minato les avaient laissé fermer au cas où, justement, cette situation arrivait. Son fils grimaça et dans un grand fracas, il ouvrit la porte en frappant dessus avec ses pieds. Et dans un bon emplit de grâce, il s'extirpa du véhicule. Il se retourna vers son père, incrédule, lui lança un clin d'œil moqueur et partit en courant. Le feu était passé au vert, mais Minato ne s'en soucia pas et sortit de la voiture en trombe, à la poursuite de Naruto.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Naruto ?

Naruto s'était arrêté de courir, il se trouvait dans un parc de jeu. Il ne pensait pas que son père l'aurait rattrapé aussi vite. Même s'il était capable de courir à la vitesse d'un guépard, Minato ne pouvait pas le faire devant tant de témoins. Mais quand Naruto se retourna pour voir à qui appartenait la main posée sur son épaule, il fut étonné de trouver une Sakura inquiète.

-Naruto ? Ça va ?

\- Non, ça ne va pas. Lâche-moi.

Il se dégagea de son emprise et se tourna dos à elle. Il respirait difficilement, il essayait de se calmer. La douleur dans son ventre était intolérable, il serra les dents, sentant une larme de douleur couler le long de sa joue. Ça avait recommencé, il s'était retrouvé dans ce parc sans en savoir comment. Ça allait se reproduire, sa douleur lui prédisait. Plus elle était grande plus ses actes prochains seraient violents. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de Sakura le plus vite possible, il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire de mal.

-Sakura ! Laisse-moi s'il te plait.

-Non, tu ne vas pas bien. Laisse-moi t'aider.

-Tu ne peux rien faire pour m'aider.

Il baissa la tête, toujours dos à Sakura. Les deux mains posées sur son ventre. Il avait mal, il ne pouvait même plus bouger. Il devait faire quelque chose, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit dans cet état. Sakura de son côté ne savait pas quoi penser, elle voyait Naruto pleurer sans savoir pourquoi. Elle se jeta alors sur lui, l'entourant de ses bras et posa ses mains sur les siennes. Naruto ne bougeait pas, il avait les yeux clos, concentré sur sa douleur. Quand il les ouvrit, il sentit enfin l'étreinte de Sakura, la chaleur qu'elle dégageait, son souffle sur sa joue gauche. Il n'avait plus mal, comme si ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

-Je suis l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir le faire, Naruto. Tu peux tout me dire.

Il haussa un sourcil, il ne comprenait pas les paroles de Sakura. C'est comme si elle était au courant pour son secret. Il retira ses mains et se tourna pour lui faire face, les yeux toujours mouillés. Elle lui souriait, il se sentit tout à coup réconforté.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est secret.

-Je ne le dirai à personne, je te le promets.

Naruto hésita, mais il fut envouté par son visage d'ange. Il était persuadé qu'elle tiendrait sa promesse. Il pouvait lui raconter tout cela.

-Je … tu sais ce que sont les Catsyths ?

-J'en ai déjà entendu parler, dans un conte je crois. Pourquoi ?

Il ne lui répondit pas. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, elle avait fait le rapprochement.

-Tu en es un, c'est ça ?

Il hocha la tête. Il souleva son t-shirt pour libérer sa queue. Sakura le regarda faire, les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

-C'est génial !

-Tu n'as pas peur ?

-Pourquoi j'aurai peur de toi ? C'est stupide, tu restes Naruto. Avec ou sans queue et oreilles pointues.

Elle souriait toujours. Naruto, lui, était surpris. Il ne lui avait pas montré ses oreilles. Elle remarqua son incompréhension.

-Je les ai déjà vues, c'est pour ça.

Il changea d'expression, il était soulagé, presque heureux. Il aimait Sakura depuis si longtemps, elle était si belle, si douce et ses cheveux roses étaient étonnants.

-Je crois que tu vas devoir y aller.

Il sortit de ses pensées, et regarda ce qu'elle pointait du doigt. Son père l'avait retrouvé, il sentit son cœur s'alléger. Il sourit à Sakura, la remercia et se dirigea vers Minato.

Le trajet de retour s'était fait dans un grand silence, Naruto s'était excusé mais son père n'avait pas réagi. Une fois à la maison, Minato se dirigea vers son bureau sans se préoccuper de son fils. Kushina le prit dans ses bras, elle s'était tellement inquiétée quand son mari lui avait téléphoné pour lui dire que Naruto s'était enfui. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Mon bébé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a papa ?

Kushina tourna la tête vers le bureau de son mari, elle savait qu'il était en colère, pas contre Naruto mais contre lui-même. Il devait trouver ce qu'avait son fils, il ferait tout pour le découvrir.

-Ne t'en fait pas, tout va bien.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Minato faisait tourner les paroles de son fils dans sa tête. Il chuchotait pour lui-même.

-Mal de ventre, perte de mémoire, changement de personnalité. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut être, bon sang.

Il était entouré de livres ouverts, il y jetait un œil puis en prenait un autre et ainsi de suite. C'était rare d'avoir des ouvrages sur les Catsyths, après la guerre tout ce qui avait un rapport avec eux avait été détruit. Minato avait réussi à en garder un et cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il le feuilletait à la recherche d'une information intéressante. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait pas dormit, il était fatigué mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

-Papa ?

Il sursauta, son fils était entré dans son bureau sans faire de bruit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chéri ?

-Maman m'a dit ce que tu faisais. Moi aussi je veux savoir tu sais.

-J'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve rien.

-L'autre jour au parc, il y avait Sakura. Elle m'a fait un câlin et j'ai plus eu mal au ventre.

Minato leva un sourcil, il avait compris mais cela l'étonnait au plus haut point.

-Sakura ?

Naruto hocha la tête, cela aussi l'intriguait. Puis il se souvint de ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

-Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle était l'une des seuls à pouvoir m'aider.

Minato réfléchit. Il trouverait le lien, ce que tout ça voulait dire. Il le trouverait, il le savait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an que Minato enquêtait pour savoir ce qu'avait son fils. Et grâce à sa grande capacité de déduction, il avait enfin la réponse. Il était partit dans un village à l'Ouest à la recherche d'informations et il avait trouvé. Il était dans sa voiture, il roulait vite, il voulait à tout prix rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible pour faire part de sa découverte à Naruto et Kushina. Il espérait que son fils ne soit pas encore couché. Il arriva enfin devant chez lui et sortit du véhicule en courant. Il s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée, il avait une sorte de mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. Il posa la main sur la poignée et attendit un instant. Le silence et les rues vides de monde, ce n'était pas normal. Il ouvrit la porte et ce qu'il vit le remplit d'effroi. Sa femme était ligotée et un homme la tenait par le bras. Naruto était par terre, sur le ventre et un autre homme s'amusait à lui donner de violents coups de pieds dans le dos, il crachait du sang et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il y avait une dizaine d'homme, ils étaient tous prit d'un fou rire et regardaient la scène d'un œil malsain. Ils se tournèrent tous vers le nouveau venu et l'un d'eux eu un sourire mauvais.

-Les gars, regardez qui voilà, on parlait de toi justement. On a eu beau leur demander mais aucun des deux n'a daigné nous dire ou tu te cachais.

Minato s'avança, il avait les dents serrées et une veine battait contre sa tempe. Il ne pouvait contenir sa colère. L'homme qui était au-dessus de son fils venait de s'assoir sur son dos, faisant crier Naruto. Le cœur de Minato se serra, et il se jeta sur l'homme. Naruto n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'une main se posa sur lui, pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas bouger. Il releva la tête et regarda son père se battre contre deux des intrus. L'un des deux tenta de frapper Minato avec une matraque. Il l'évita et enfonça son poing dans le corps de l'homme, il y avait mis tellement de puissance que sa main ressortit de l'autre côté. Il lâcha sa victime et se tourna vers le second, lui envoya un coup de pied dans la figure, faisant craquer ses cervicales. L'homme près de Naruto parlait très fort, il demandait des renforts à l'aide d'un talkie-walkie. La seconde d'après, la maison fut envahie d'inconnus, ils devaient être une vingtaine, peut-être plus. Minato tourna sur lui-même, et se jeta dans le tas. Il fit couler le sang de quatre d'entre eux et brisa les os d'une dizaine d'autre. Mais ils étaient trop nombreux et il fut vite maitrisé. On lui attacha les bras dans le dos et on le plaça face à sa femme, à genou, une main sur sa tête et une dans son dos pour l'empêcher de bouger. Un des hommes, celui qui était près de son fils et qui semblait être le chef, se leva et attrapa Naruto par les cheveux et le tira jusqu'à ses parents.

-Alors gamin, qui tu préfères ? Ta mère ou ton père ?

Naruto pleura, il savait ce que cet homme voulait mais il ne répondrait pas. Il lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre qui lui fit cracher de nouveau du sang.

\- Bon, il n'a pas l'air de comprendre. Tuez-la.

Naruto et Minato eurent juste le temps de lever la tête que le corps sans vie de Kushina gisait à terre. Minato cria des insultes et Naruto pleura de plus belle.

-Faites le taire, je ne m'entends même plus réfléchir.

Un des hommes qui tenait Minato plaça sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier.

-Bien, au suivant. Le père ou le fils ? Pourquoi pas le père tiens, j'aime voir souffrir les enfants.

Il avait dit ces paroles en tenant fermement le visage de Naruto entre ses mains. Il arborait un sourire à faire froid dans le dos. Naruto ferma les yeux, mais l'homme le frappa.

-Garde-les bien ouverts, sinon je te les arrache et je te les fais avaler.

Il obéit. Un des hommes s'avança, un pistolet à la main. Il tira une balle, puis deux, puis trois et s'arrêta. Minato était à terre, son sang coulait lentement. Naruto cria et se jeta sur son père pour l'aider. Personne ne l'en empêcha. Il plaça son visage près de celui de son père.

-Papa, papa ! Me laisse pas, tu ne vas pas mourir, tu dois aider maman. Je …

Minato mit sa main ensanglantée sur la joue de son fils. Il ne ressentait plus rien, ni la douleur, ni la peur. Il était prêt à mourir, mais il se devait de lui dire adieux.

-Naruto, chaton. Je veux que tu vives. Je sais que tu peux t'en sortir. Pars, le plus loin possible. Profite de la vie. Même si nous ne sommes plus à tes côtés pour te soutenir, saches que nous serons toujours dans ton cœur. Sois heureux, et ne cherche pas à nous venger, la haine n'engendre que de la souffrance. Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux à cause de nous. Tourne la page et n'oublie pas : tu ne seras jamais seul.

Naruto écoutait les dernières paroles de son père, les yeux en larmes et les mains tremblantes.

-Me laisse pas, je t'en supplie.

Sa voix s'était brisée sur le dernier mot. Il avait mal, il sentait que la douleur dans son ventre augmentait petit à petit. Il serra les dents, préférant mettre cela de côté et rester les plus longtemps auprès de son père.

-Je t'aime, Naruto. Souviens t'en.

Minato se sentait partir, il regroupa toutes les forces qui lui restait dire une dernière chose, une seule : « Kyubi ». Puis son cœur émit son dernier battement.

-Papa …

Il posa la main sur le visage de son père, et ferma lentement ses paupières. Naruto pleura, il avait mal. Ce n'était pas que son ventre qui le faisait souffrir mais tout son être. Il le sentait, il allait perdre le contrôle mais il refusait de se laisser faire, ces hommes avaient tué ses parents, il devait leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce, de lui-même. Il sentit la douleur se propager jusqu'à sa tête, comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui tentait de s'emparer de son corps. Il avait les yeux fermés et se battait pour rester conscient. Son crane allait exploser, il avait chaud. Il rouvrit les yeux, ses iris noirs. Ce changement lui fit couler encore plus de larmes. Une deuxième queue apparue au côté de la première. Il se mit soudainement à crier. Un cri remplit de douleur et de rage. Une aura orangée l'entoura, faisant reculer toutes les personnes présentes. Il sentait, comme une présence en lui. Il l'avait toujours sentit mais cette fois c'était tellement puissant qu'il faillit s'évanouir. Il ne contrôlait plus ses gestes mais il était parfaitement conscient. Une troisième queue fit son apparition. Naruto cria une nouvelle fois, mais ce qui sortit de sa bouche ressemblait plus à un rugissement qu'à un simple cri de douleur.

-Vous, arrêtez de flipper et tuez-moi ce mioche ! C'est un ordre !

Personne n'osa bouger. Naruto se releva, il sentait que le monde de son enfance s'effondrait autour de lui, plus rien ne le soutenait. Il se sentit vaciller et tomba à genoux. Il respirait difficilement, ses larmes avaient cessé de couler. Il s'agrippa au fauteuil près de lui et se mis debout. Ils le regardaient faire, tous un brin angoissés. Leur chef aboya un nouvel ordre et ils se jetèrent tous sur Naruto. Il y eu un bruit sourd et une vingtaine de corps mort tombèrent à terre. Le chef de la bande, ouvrit ses yeux, choqué. En quelques secondes, ils ne se retrouvèrent plus que deux dans la pièce, Naruto et lui. Naruto se rapprocha, son visage était déformé par la rage, il ne se contrôlait plus du tout mais savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Il sentit une nouvelle queue sortir du bas de son dos. L'homme recula et trébucha sur le corps de Kushina. Naruto marcha vers lui, il enjamba sa mère et se trouva face à lui. L'homme retira son arme de son holster et tira une dizaines de balles. Etrangement, aucune n'atteignit Naruto. Ce dernier se baissa pour lui faire face, il prit son visage entre ses mains comme il l'avait fait précédemment. Dans un craquement morbide, Naruto brisa les cervicales de son vis-à-vis. Un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Il se releva, jeta un coup d'œil vers ses parents morts, une larme coula et il sortit de la maison en vacillant. Les rues de la ville étaient vides, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Il sentait, l'odeur de la mort était partout. Ces types avaient totalement vidé ce village de ses habitants, il n'y avait pas un seul survivant à des kilomètres. Naruto se dirigea vers l'un des camions blindés qu'avaient amené ces hommes, il ouvrit les portières arrière, à la recherche d'essence et d'allumettes.

-Allez, ou vous êtes ? Je suis sûr qu'ils comptaient mettre le feu partout.

Il trouva enfin son bonheur. Il ouvrit le petit réservoir en plastique et aspergea le camion, puis il se dirigea vers sa maison, laissant couler l'essence derrière lui. Il entra dans la maison et mis de l'essence partout mais un bruit l'interrompit. Un des hommes respirait encore. Il s'approcha de lui. L'homme s'accrocha à son pantalon. Il fouetta l'air avec ses quatre queues pour montrer son impatience.

-Pitié, ne me tue pas. J'ai une famille.

-Moi aussi j'en avais une.

Naruto vida son barrique d'essence sur lui. Il sortit la petite boite d'allumettes de sa poche et en alluma une. Il y avait dans ses yeux une lueur de folie, il ne voulait qu'une chose : le faire souffrir. Il jeta l'allumette sur l'homme étendu face à lui et lui lança un sourire diabolique. Il prit feu et se mit à crier, Naruto le regardait se tordre de douleur et décida de tourner les talons. Il sortit et marcha de nouveau vers le camion, il prit deux autre barils d'essence et les vida sur son chemin vers le centre du village. Une fois vidés, il les balança et se dirigea finalement vers les bois. Son cœur était brisé et rien dans ce monde ne le changerait. Sa joie, sa bonne humeur, sa gaité, tout cela avait disparu. Naruto était comme mort, seul sa haine envers les Vampires le maintenait en vie. Il ne demandait qu'une chose, la vengeance.


	3. Partie II

Tadam ! Me revoilà ! Oui, je sais j'ai été trèèèèès longue … et je m'en veux tellement (gomen gomen mina !) Enfin bref, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire celui-là, et certains passages sont pas terribles (désolée). Mais il est enfin là, prêt à être lu !

Ps : merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragements ! Ça m'a beaucoup aidé !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Partie II : Jusqu'à sa mort**

« A droite »

-Non à gauche.

« Je te dis qu'il n'y a rien à gauche, donc on va à droite »

-C'est justement parce qu'il n'y a rien qu'on y va !

Naruto avait parcouru la totalité du pays du sable, vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir, apprit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Trois ans s'était écoulés depuis la mort de ses parents, la douleur s'était apaisée et il avait renoncé à toute vengeance. Enfin, on le persuada d'oublier cette idée. Qui ? La petite voix dans sa tête. Naruto avait longtemps cherché à savoir ce que son père lui avait dit avant de mourir, « Kyubi ». Il avait eu beau chercher et se creuser les méninges, il n'avait rien trouvé. Il avait fait de nombreuses rencontres durant ses recherches, comme cette femme médecin, Tsunade. Il lui avait parlé de ses douleurs et elle l'avait aidé avec ses étranges méthodes. « Familiarise-toi avec elle » lui avait-elle dit. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait apprivoisé. Certes il avait développé une forte schizophrénie mais il ne souffrait plus. Sa douleur c'était transformée en voix. Il l'avait baptisé Kyubi, en mémoire aux dernières paroles de son père. Il lui parlait et elle lui répondait. Ils leur arrivaient parfois à ce chamailler, comme par exemple pour savoir quel chemin prendre ou où passer la nuit. Cette fois-ci, ils se disputaient pour la droite ou la gauche. Naruto tourna à gauche, puis fit demi-tour pour finalement aller à droite.

-Arrête de prendre le contrôle de mon corps, j'ai horreur quand tu fais ça.

« Si tu m'avais écouté, j'aurais pas eu à le faire »

Naruto soupira. Après plusieurs heures de marche, il se trouva à l'entrée d'un village. La nuit commençait à tomber et il décida de rester dormir ici.

« Très mauvaise idée, ce village et suspect »

-Si on était allé à gauche, on n'en serait pas là gros bêta.

« La ferme, morveux. Et puis, évite de me parler quand il y a des gens autour, ils vont penser que tu es fou et que tu parles seul »

-Je suis fou de toute façon. Je parle à mon mal de ventre je te signale.

Il pénétra dans le village, à la recherche d'un endroit où passer la nuit. Il se trouva face à une auberge, il ouvrit les portes et se retrouva dans un grand hall mal éclairé.

« Ça craint, fait marche arrière. Je le sens pas du tout »

Il ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers le bar pour demander les prix. L'homme mis du temps pour répondre, trop occupé à le dévisager. Naruto était gêné, il se retourna et remarqua que tout le monde l'observait. Un frisson le traversa et il sursauta quand il eut sa réponse.

-C'est deux mille yens la nuit.

Naruto fouilla ses poches et sortit un billet de dix mille et le lui tendit.

« Tu as bossé pendant des mois pour avoir cet argent et voilà que tu le dépense pour dormir dans un taudis »

Naruto grimaça, récupéra sa monnaie et prit la clé qu'on lui tendait. Il alla vers sa chambre et une fois la porte fermée derrière lui il sauta sur le lit et ferma les yeux.

-Toi aussi tu l'as remarqué, n'est-ce pas ?

« Un peu oui ! Cet endroit grouille de Vampires. Tu vas te faire tuer si tu oses fermer l'œil »

-C'est de ta faute. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si ils avaient découvert ma nature. Ils n'ont pas un assez bon odorat pour ça. A leurs yeux je ne suis qu'un simple humain très appétissant. On craint rien du temps qu'on ne reste qu'une seule nuit.

Naruto finit par s'endormir, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il marchait et il était épuisé. Il dormait profondément, laissant échapper de temps en temps un léger ronflement. Il était près de minuit quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur le gérant de l'auberge. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce et observa un instant Naruto endormi.

-Vous êtes sûr que c'est bien lui ?

Il chuchotait aux hommes derrière lui.

-Bien sûr qu'on est sûr, il a juste grandi.

-Bien, alors prévenez le Roi pour le prévenir qu'on a trouvé ce qu'il veut. Et informez les troupes alentours, on risque d'avoir du mal à le débusquer sans un plan tactique.

Il referma lentement la porte, un sourire plus que joyeux sur les lèvres.

Quand Naruto se réveilla, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il avait atterri par terre suite à une nuit plutôt mouvementée, remplie de vieux souvenirs du passé, qu'il tentait sans cesse d'oublier. Mais il avait beau tout faire, dès qu'il fermait les yeux pour dormir, il revoyait cette scène. Toutes les nuits, le visage de ses parents réapparaissaient devant lui, il sentait de nouveau la chaleur des flammes autour de lui, toutes les nuits c'était le même cauchemar. Il en avait pris l'habitude et préférait ne pas y penser. Il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain dans le but de se rafraîchir le visage. Il sortit de la chambre, et se dirigea vers le bar pour y rendre sa clé. Mais à son grand étonnement, le hall était vide. Il n'y avait personne, pas même le gérant de l'auberge.

« Et voilà, on est foutu. Dès que tu vas mettre le nez dehors ils vont te sauter dessus pour t'étriper»

-J'aime ta façon de voir les choses. Mais il ne va rien se passer quand je vais sortir. Il n'y a plus personne. Je ne sens aucune odeur. Ils sont tous partis, ce village est vide.

Il sortit et remarqua qu'il avait eu juste. La ruelle principale était déserte. Pas un chat à l'horizon. Naruto se dépêcha de quitter le village le plus vite possible, sentant que quelque chose de mauvais se tramait. Il arriva vite à la limite et se trouva face à un mur de Vampires armés jusqu'aux dents. Il regretta soudainement de ne pas être allé à gauche hier. Sur le coup, il aurait préféré dormir une nouvelle fois dehors plutôt que de se trouver dans cette situation délicate. Il leva un sourcil, fit une grimace. Il hésitait, réfléchissant à comment se sortir de cette galère. Les deux camps se regardaient, immobiles. Attendant un signal pour bouger. Mais personne n'osa faire le moindre geste. Après plusieurs minutes d'un silence de plomb, Naruto avait finalement trouvé la solution à son problème. Il jeta un sourire en coin aux Vampires et partit en courant du côté opposé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous fait là ? Fais demi-tour et tue-moi ça ! Tu vas finir par rouiller sinon »

-La ferme ! Je suis occupé là !

Il finit par arriver dans un bois. Il avait réussi à semer ces types. Il était extenué d'avoir autant couru à peine sortit du lit. Il s'autorisa un léger ricanement.

« Tu n'as rien semé du tout, personne ne t'as couru après »

-Ça t'arrive de la boucler de temps en temps ?

« A toi de voir, si tu préfères m'écouter parler ou avoir mal au ventre »

-Tu m'énerves.

Il marcha longtemps dans les bois avant de déboucher sur une clairière, qui sembla presque familière aux yeux de Naruto. Il avait l'impression de connaître cet endroit, comme si il y était déjà venu. Mais il ne parvint pas à se rappeler. Il la traversa rapidement et s'engouffra de nouveau dans le bois. Il arriva à la lisière et il prit une grande inspiration. Des Vampires, il y avait leur odeur partout. Naruto le sentait, il était encerclé. Il tourna sur lui-même, ne comprenant pas comment une telle odeur avait fait pour apparaître aussi soudainement. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide, une goutte de sueur coula sur sa tempe. Son odorat ne le trompait pas, il était entouré d'une centaine de Vampires. Il inspira une nouvelle fois, l'odeur s'amplifiait à chaque secondes. Deux cent, trois cent. Après quelques minutes, il ferma les yeux, tentant d'évaluer le nombre d'ennemis. Six-cents cinquante. Il se crispa et sentit ses jambes le lâcher.

« Gamin ! Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher ! Fait quelque chose, bon sang ! »

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il se souvenait de cette nuit-là, il avait survécu en tuant tous les Vampires présents. Mais ils n'étaient pas nombreux et il ne se souvenait plus de quelle manière il avait réussi à les vaincre. La situation actuelle était insurmontable, il le sentait, ça fin était arrivée. Les Vampires allaient enfin avoir la peau du dernier Catsyth encore en vie. Naruto eu un pincement au cœur, à cause de lui, son espèce entière allait disparaître. Puis il sentit les larmes monter, il se rappela des paroles de son père : « Tu vas devenir fort et tu pourras à ton tour protéger les gens que tu aimes ». Il se sentait faible, il n'avait pas réussi à sauver ses parents, ni les villageois. Toutes les personnes de son passé étaient mortes, et il savait que s'était par sa faute. Il se trouvait tellement pathétique. Il ne pouvait protéger personne, il ne se sentait même plus capable de se défendre. Il allait mourir, comme tous ceux qu'il aimait. Il sourit, il pourrait enfin revoir ses parents et Sakura. Dans un sens, il avait presque hâte que cela prenne fin.

« Oï, Naruto réveille-toi ! Ce n'est pas le moment de baisser les bras. Tu crois que tes parents voudraient que tu te laisses mourir sans rien faire ? »

-Je … je ne peux pas. Mon corps refuse de bouger.

« Calme-toi. Tu peux le faire, tu es un Catsyth et je suis avec toi. Rien que ça c'est largement suffisant pour les foutres au tapis »

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Ils sont trop nombreux et ce n'est pas parce t'es là que ça change quelque chose.

« Naruto ! »

Sa voix avait changé, d'ordinaire si calme et posée, elle était maintenant tellement froide et dure. Naruto sursauta, il n'avait jamais entendu Kyubi lui parler ainsi.

« Bouge ! »

Il lui obéit et se déplaça dans la direction où l'odeur était la plus forte. Il se mouvait sans en être réellement conscient mais il savait que Kyubi n'avait pas pris possession de lui et qu'il agissait grâce à son subconscient. Apres quelques minutes, il entendit un craquement sur sa droite. Il paniqua mais son corps n'en tint pas compte et continuait sa course. Il se trouva alors nez à nez avec un bataillon entier de l'armée royale. Il eut un mouvement de recul, il avait peur. Ses jambes étaient sur le point de le lâcher. Une voix s'éleva du côté des Vampires.

-Pas de pitié, ce n'est pas un enfant. C'est un monstre. Nous avons pour ordre de le ramener vivant mais s'il montre un peu d'opposition on a le droit de l'assommer. A l'assaut !

Une vague de Vampires armés et surentraînés se rua alors sur un Naruto la tête baissée, figé par la peur. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent dans leur lancée, le petit garçonnet blond qui semblait sans défenses il y a quelques secondes ressemblait maintenant à un vrai monstre. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux noirs. Il était entouré d'une aura orange et quatre queues rousses fouettaient l'air derrière lui. Il sentit une force s'emparer de lui, cette même force qui avait pris possession de son corps il y a trois ans, à la mort de ses parents. Il avait repris confiance, comme si elle l'avait consolé. Maintenant, il savait qu'il était capable de vaincre ses adversaires. Avec un rictus au coin des lèvres, il releva la tête et se jeta sur les Vampires face à lui. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas osé bouger depuis la transformation de Naruto. En un instant, les premières lignes opposées furent anéanties. Le reste se renfrogna et se lança à l'assaut. Ils se jetaient sur Naruto avec des armes blanches, d'autres en retrait chargeaient leurs armes et visait le Catsyth. Le combat faisait rage. Naruto se battait contre une vingtaine d'ennemis à la fois, tout en évitant les balles que les snipers tiraient. Il sentait le nombre de Vampires diminuer au fur et à mesure des secondes, il avait l'impression que tout était au ralenti. Les gestes de ses adversaires étaient lents et grossiers. Il n'avait aucun mal à se battre et il pensa que la peur qui l'avait pris précédemment était stupide. C'était un jeu d'enfant et il se sentait presque heureux de faire cela. Comme si c'était une sorte de vengeance et qu'il agissait pour que ses parents aient enfin la paix. Naruto secoua la tête, ce pas le moment de penser à cela. Il se reconcentra sur le combat et inspira pour déterminer le nombre de Vampires restants. Trois cent. Il s'autorisa un sourire, en quelques petites minutes, le camp adverse avait perdu plus de la moitié de leurs effectifs. Naruto se donna cinq minutes pour faire de tout cela qu'un vieux souvenir. Un des Vampires le ramena à la réalité quand une lame vint couper son arcade sourcilière. Il sentit couler son sang et dans un élan de colère il attrapa l'arme de l'homme et lui trancha la tête avec. Trouvant cela assez plaisant, il continua sur sa lancée, tranchant tout sur son passage. Il renifla les alentours, deux cent. Il en avait enfin fini avec les lignes de front. Il arriva alors face aux tireurs et dans un bruit sourd, tous les fusils partirent en éclat. Il y eu un craquement et les cinquante snipers tombèrent à terre. Plus que cent cinquante. Naruto voulait le chef et il devait poursuivre sa route pour le trouver. Mais en premier lieu, il devait s'occuper des lignes arrière, composées uniquement de soldats dotés de pouvoirs spéciaux. Il comprit que ceux-là, il aurait un peu plus de mal à les tuer mais cela ne restait pas insurmontable. Il était face à tous ces hommes, rangés en lignes. Et tout au fond, en arrière-plan, un homme. Il était le chef, Naruto le sentait. Il se lança vers cette personne, attaquant et tuant quiconque entravait son chemin. En quelques minutes à peine, ils se trouvèrent face à face. Naruto était quelque peu essoufflé et ses traits animaliers avaient fini par disparaître. Levant les yeux vers son vis-à-vis, il ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. Le gérant de l'auberge dans laquelle il venait de passer la nuit n'était autre que le chef de ces Vampires.

-Je ne suis pas le chef, gamin. Je suis bien plus. Je suis le Capitaine de l'armée royale, je travaille pour le Roi et ne reçoit d'ordre que de lui. Vois-tu ?

Naruto leva un sourcil, étonné. Il avait l'impression que ce type lui fouillait l'esprit. Puis il hocha la tête de haut en bas, signe qu'il venait de comprendre. Ce Vampires pouvait lire les pensées.

-Tout juste, gamin. C'est mon pouvoir. Au début quand tu es entré dans l'auberge, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. A vrai dire, personne n'y croyait. La personne la plus recherchée tombe dans nos filets de son plein grès. Si ça ce n'est pas de la chance. Mais on n'était pas vraiment sûr que tu étais bien celui qu'on pensait que tu étais. Les cheveux blond, yeux bleus. Et une photo de ta tronche quand t'étais gosse. C'était plutôt mince comme infos.

-Pourquoi vous me voulez vivant ?

-C'est pas moi, c'est le Roi. C'est lui qui nous a ordonné de te ramener vivant.

-Et bien c'est raté.

Naruto se retourna brusquement, une odeur familière rodait près de lui. Ce n'était pas un Vampire, c'était une odeur humaine. Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver qui. Un coup de feu retentit, et il eut à peine le temps de sortir de ses pensées qu'une fléchette anesthésiante s'enfonça dans sa nuque. Il passa sa main dans son cou, et la dirigea vers la source de sa douleur. Il retira la fléchette et s'effondra à terre, du sang coulant lentement de la blessure. L'homme qui venait de tirer s'approcha lentement du Capitaine, le regard empli de tristesse.

-J'ai fait ce que l'on m'a demandé. Laissez-moi partir avec ma fille.

-Votre fille ? Non ! Vous par contre, c'est sans problème.

Dans un geste rapide le Vampire mordit le cou de l'humain et commença à se nourrir du liquide rouge. L'homme se débâtit tant bien que mal, puis plus rien. Il était pâle, plus qu'un corps sans vie, totalement vidé de son sang. Le Capitaine, reput, se redressa au-dessus de sa victime, essuyant de la manche ses lèvres salies par son repas. Il tourna les talons pour se trouver aux côtés de Naruto, il le souleva, le passa sur son épaule et partit en direction du quartier général de l'armée. Il sifflotait, imaginant une nouvelle médaille sur son uniforme.

…..

Naruto ouvrit lentement les yeux sur le monde extérieur, cherchant à savoir où il se trouvait. Mais il n'y avait rien, rien que le noir autour de lui. Il sentit une secousse et il comprit qu'il se trouvait dans un véhicule en marche. Ce qui l'étonna étant donné qu'il était debout. Il chercha à se masser le ventre de sa main, pour calmer la douleur mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Il était attaché. Ses poignets, ses chevilles, son coup et sa taille. Il gigota, voulant se défaire de ces entraves. Un bruit sourd à sa droite le fit sursauter. Il cessa tout mouvement, et sentit une boule se loger dans sa gorge. Il fixa l'endroit d'où provenait le son, dans le but de trouvé son origine. Ses yeux finirent par s'habituer et il reconnut une silhouette humanoïde. Il souffla de soulagement, ce n'était qu'un Vampire endormi. Il le dévisagea un instant, puis baissa les yeux vers les hanches de l'homme. Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux et sourit malicieusement. Non seulement il était endormi mais en plus, les clés de ses menottes étaient à portée de main. Il tira sur son bras droit dans l'espoir de le libérer et ainsi attraper les clés. Il mit tout son poids d'un côté, tirant de plus en plus fort. Son poignet le brulait mais c'était son seul moyen de sortir de ce pétrin. Il serrait les dents et poussait un léger grognement. Soudain, l'anneau qui lui enserrait le poignet céda. Il avait réussi. Il se tourna vers son geôlier, pour vérifier s'il dormait toujours, ce qui était le cas. Il pouvait atteindre le trousseau. Il tendit sa main libre en direction de l'homme endormi. Il toucha de l'index l'objet tant convoité. Dans un geste brusque, il fit s'entrechoquer les clés. Le bruit résonna. Il interrompit son geste, de peur d'avoir réveillé l'homme. Celui-ci ronfla une nouvelle fois et Naruto pensa qu'il en faudrait plus pour le sortir du sommeil. Il attrapa le trousseau entre ses doigts et tira lentement dessus pour le détacher de la ceinture du garde. Après plusieurs minutes d'un dur labeur, il arriva finalement à ses fins. Il regarda les clés un instant, un large sourire illuminant son regard. Il essaya une à une les clés afin de trouver celle qui pourrait ouvrir ses menottes. Une secousse l'interrompit dans sa tentative. Le véhicule s'était stoppé et le silence fit frissonner Naruto. Il se figea en plein mouvement, fit une grimace de déception, comme un enfant prit la main dans le sac. Sa main droite était toujours en train d'essayer de tourner une clé dans la serrure. Un bruit métallique s'éleva et la porte en face de lui s'ouvrit. La lumière l'ébouillit et il ferma les yeux. Une voix résonna dans l'habitacle. Une voix grave et dur. Naruto eut un mouvement de recul mais ne bougea pas sa main droite bloquée dans son mouvement précédant. Le son de cette voix lui paraissait presque inhumain, comme désincarné. Il leva la tête, cherchant son propriétaire. Un homme, pâle et très grand lui faisait face. Naruto déglutit difficilement, il ne l'avait pas entendu monter dans le véhicule et il n'avait pas senti son odeur. Cet homme n'était pas banal. Naruto, toujours dans la même position qu'avant l'arrêt du véhicule, sentit les clés dans sa main ce mettre à bouger. Il tourna la tête assez vite pour les voir voler vers son vis-à-vis. Il ouvra de grands yeux d'étonnement. Il dévisagea l'homme, le souffle court. Ce Vampire lui donnait la chair de poule. L'autre tourna les clés entre ses doigts, détacha la plus longue du trousseau et en une fraction de seconde, elle alla se planter dans le crane du geôlier. Le sang gicla et le corps sans vie s'écroula sur le sol du véhicule. Naruto regarda la scène se dérouler, choqué de ce qu'il voyait.

-Que comptais-tu faire, petit renard ?

Naruto tenta de reculer mais il lui était impossible de se mouvoir. La voix de cet homme, ses oreilles ne pouvait pas la supporter. Il avait l'impression que ses tympans allaient se mettre à saigner. Il plaça sa seul main libre sur son oreille droite. L'homme remarqua son geste et sourit. Il s'approcha un peu plus de Naruto. Ce dernier put enfin voir la totalité de son visage. Il observa chacun de ses traits, il était comme hypnotisé. Il arriva au niveau de ses yeux et se mit à les scruter. Ils se regardèrent un instant et Naruto sentit ses paupières se fermer toutes seules. Lentement, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

…..

Il ouvrit les yeux doucement. Papillonna un moment, l'esprit embrumé. Il se remémora les quelques minutes qu'il avait passé face à cet homme étrange. Soudain il tiqua, observa autours de lui et remarqua qu'il était toujours attaché dans le véhicule, en marche. La main droite détachée, tenant le trousseau. Son geôlier, vivant, dormait sur sa droite. Naruto le regarda puis tourna les yeux vers ce qu'il avait dans sa main. Il était perdu et avait une impression de déjà-vu. Il secoua vivement la tête, pensant que le Vampire effrayant n'était que le fruit de son imagination, qu'il avait rêvé. Naruto incéra la clé dans ses menottes et les ouvrit dans un déclic. Puis il libera ses jambes, sa taille et son coup. Il s'approcha des portes et frappa dedans à coup de pieds. Elles s'ouvrirent et il quitta le véhicule sans plus de cérémonie. Ce qu'il vit une fois sortit, le fit soudainement regretter son geste. Le camion où il était gardé était entouré d'une escorte. Une dizaine de voitures l'encerclait. Tout le convoi s'était arrêté au moment où il avait sauté du véhicule. Des Vampires étaient sortis armés et pointaient leurs armes sur Naruto. Il recula et se trouva dos aux portes du camion. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa nuque.

-Kyubi, je crois que j'ai besoin d'aide là.

Il chuchotait pour ne pas que les autres l'entendent, mais surtout pour ne pas qu'ils remarquent que sa voix tremblait légèrement. Il ne reçut aucune réponse, ce qui l'intrigua. Il était seul, face à un bataillon armé. Il eut à peine le temps de se tourner sur la gauche qu'une lame pénétra son abdomen. Il écarquilla les yeux, prit d'une violente douleur. Le Vampire face à lui, il le reconnaissait, celui qui s'était fait passé pour le gérant de l'auberge, le Capitaine de l'armée royale. Celui-ci retira son arme du corps de Naruto, qui gémit et plaqua sa main sur la plaie pour essayer d'amoindrir la douleur. Son vis-à-vis le transperça une nouvelle fois sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit. L'arme alla se planter au niveau de sa cage thoracique. Naruto releva lentement la tête, le sang coulant le long de son menton. Le Vampire avait visé son cœur et il ne l'avait pas loupé. Naruto sentit ses forces le quitter lui provoquant une plus grande souffrance. Il s'écrasa à terre et fut pris de convulsions avant de sentir son cœur s'arrêter et de plonger dans les méandres du repos éternel.

…..

Naruto ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Sa respiration se faisait lente et saccagée. Il se sentait ensuqué, comme s'il venait de faire un mauvais rêve. Il essaya de se souvenir, cela semblait si réel. Il plaça sa main droite sur son cœur, avec l'impression que la douleur était toujours présente. Il était de nouveau face à cet homme mystérieux, attaché à l'arrière du fourgon. Il leva les yeux vers son vis-à-vis. Un frisson lui traversa l'échine quand il tomba sur des yeux effrayants et surnaturels. Rouge avec trois virgules noires entourant la pupille, noire. Naruto fixa ces yeux pendant un temps qui lui parut anormalement long. L'homme se rapprocha un peu plus et dans un simple moulinet de l'index, il fit sauter les chaînes de Naruto. Ce dernier avait le regard perdu et interrogateur. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui venait de se produire. L'homme eut un rictus mauvais face au regard si candide du plus jeune. Il posa alors son doigt sur la main de Naruto, posée sur sa poitrine. Toujours dans sa contemplation, il ne remarqua pas les gestes de l'homme, ni même le fait qu'il n'était plus entravé. Mais quand un doigt glacé se posa avec douceur sur sa main droite, il ne put s'empêcher un sursaut.

-Ça fait mal n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto plissa les yeux puis les baissa vers la source de sa douleur imaginaire. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait hoché la tête et l'homme appuyait un peu plus sur le dos de sa main.

-Voilà ce qu'il se passera si tu tentes de t'enfuir. Tu mourras dans d'atroces souffrances et ce, autant de fois qu'il me plaira.

Naruto releva un sourcil, toujours silencieux, repassant cette phrase dans sa tête. Plus il y réfléchissait, moins il y trouvait du sens. Mais il se remémora son rêve. C'était si réel, il avait vraiment cru que sa fin était arrivée. Même la douleur semblait réelle. Il secoua la tête pour effacer cette vision de son esprit, cela était impossible. Ce devait être une hallucination et cet homme en était surement responsable. Il n'y avait pas d'autres raisons possibles. Naruto fronça les sourcils en signe de défi, pensant avoir découvert la supercherie. Son vis-à-vis sourit à pleines dents, faisant regretter l'air supérieur d'un instant de Naruto. Le plus jeune sentit alors son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il baissa les yeux vers le doigt de l'homme, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et le releva pour tomber sur un regard encore plus effrayant que le précédent. Des yeux violets, sans aucune trace de blanc, la pupille noire entourée de nombreux cercles noirs. Naruto déglutit difficilement, son cœur se serrait de plus belle. Il avait du mal à respirer, ayant l'impression d'être coincé dans un étau. Ses jambes cédèrent et il tomba à genoux. Il pressa ses mains contre sa poitrine espérant ainsi calmer quelque peu la douleur. Il toussa, s'étouffant un peu plus à chaque instant. Il s'effondra à terre, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Les poings serrés au niveau de son cœur. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, rougie par le manque d'air. Puis, soudainement, la douleur s'estompa. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existée. Naruto inspira une grande bouffée d'air, il sentait de nouveau son cœur battre. Il se concentra un moment sur sa respiration chaotique et tenta de se relever. Il se mit en position assise mais n'alla pas plus loin, sa tête tournant à cause du trop long manque d'oxygène. L'homme s'agenouilla face à lui, ses yeux de nouveau noirs et profonds.

-Bienvenu en enfer, petit renard.

Il leva les yeux au ciel comme pour y chercher quelque chose et reposa son regard sur Naruto. Un sourire carnassier se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

-Non, je devrais plutôt dire bienvenu chez moi.

…..

Noir. Il avait beau tenter d'ouvrir les yeux, toutes ses tentatives étaient vouées à l'échec. Le néant, si profond. Si mystérieux et pourtant tellement effrayant. Il ne voulait plus être emprunt à cette obscurité, cherchant en vain à retourner dans la lumière. Il essaya une nouvelle fois mais savait parfaitement que son corps ne répondait à aucun de ses ordres. Il se sentait telle une marionnette, sans la moindre volonté. Vouée à obéir sans objecter. Il voulait savoir où il était. Pouvant malgré tout entendre les craquements alentours et sentir l'odeur d'ancien de la pièce autour de lui, il put déduire qu'il avait été amené dans une cave. Mais quel était cet endroit ? Qui l'avait enfermé ici ? Que faisait-il en ces lieux ? Il n'en avait aucuns souvenirs. Puis soudain, ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur la réalité, toutes ses questions s'envolèrent. Il se souvenait. Tout lui était revenu d'un seul coup. Il observa son environnement. Une petite salle, carrée. Avec de grands murs en pierre, un plafond blanc uni. Mais il manquait quelque chose. Et cela le fit frissonner. La porte. Il ne voyait pas de porte, il tenta de se retourner pour s'assurer de la présence d'une sortie. Il remarqua alors qu'il était attaché à son siège, les mains menottées derrière le dossier. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Une horrible sensation de peur le submergea, il avait l'impression que son cœur était compressé par la panique. Aucun moyen de regarder derrière lui. Le dossier en fer lui empêchait de se retourner. Il n'avait le droit que de contempler les murs sans vie de la salle. De ce qu'il avait compris, le roi ne l'avait pas emmené là pour lui offrir le thé.

\- Kyubi ?

Il n'eut d'abord aucune réponse mais après un court instant, il lui répondit.

« Oui… »

Ça lui suffisait. De savoir qu'il n'était pas seul lui suffisait amplement.

\- Merci.

Naruto attendit un long moment, ne sachant pas exactement combien de temps, il avait l'impression que des heures entière s'étaient écoulées. Il n'y avait même pas de fenêtre pour voir dehors, rien qui puisse lui indiquer l'heure qu'il était.

« Tu as peur hein ? »

Naruto se renfrogna, comment Kyubi pouvait-il encore chercher à le rabaisser dans ce genre de situation.

\- Tais-toi ! Si c'est pour dire…

« Moi aussi j'ai peur. »

Le jeune garçon était perplexe. Jamais Kyubi n'avait auparavant exprimé un sentiment de peur. Il était toujours resté loin de ce qu'il lui arrivait, tout en étant là, dans son inconscient.

Un petit bruit métallique près de son oreille le tira rapidement de ses réflexions.

\- A qui parlais-tu ?

Cette voix ! Non ! Il en avait horreur ! Il voulait se boucher les oreilles, mais son entrave l'en empêchait. Il ne répondit rien. Le roi apparut devant lui, il avait du mal à le distinguer. La seule chose qu'il pouvait voir c'était ces yeux. Ses yeux noirs et pourtant luisant, et ce regard… Naruto le fixais, quand il vit soudain ces yeux changer de couleurs. Il se souvenait ! Ce violet et les cercles noir… Il détourna vite le regard mais il était trop tard, une souffrance atroce luis traversa le cœur, il hurla de douleur, crispant tous les muscles de son corps. Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de ressentir ça. Des supplications se mêlaient à ses cris, implorant l'homme d'arrêter. Mais au lieu de ça, il recommença de plus belle, lui enserrant le cœur de plus en plus fort. Naruto n'arrivait presque plus à respirer.

\- Ah… A-arrête… pitié

La douleur s'arrêta net. Plus rien. Le vampire lui saisit le visage, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- A qui parlais-tu ?

La respiration saccadée, Naruto tentait de soutenir le regard de son vis-à-vis. Il serra les dents aussi fort que ses maigres forces lui permettaient. Et dans un élan de courage, il répondit à son interlocuteur.

-Le capitaine de votre armée, il n'est pas sensé pouvoir lire mes pensées ? Pourquoi vous ne lui demandez pas de me sonder l'esprit, plutôt que de perdre votre temps ici ?

Le vampire haussa les sourcils et envoya un rictus empli de sadisme. Naruto regretta soudain ses paroles, il se sentit bien bête d'avoir donné une bonne idée à son ravisseur. Mais il préférait cent fois plus se trouver en présence du militaire plutôt qu'avec lui. Quoique. Son inquiétude se dissipa quand il vit le sourire s'effacer du visage de son geôlier.

-C'était un traitre. Rien de plus. Je l'ai tué. Et puis je préfère amplement soutirer des informations par la torture, c'est plus, comment dire, plaisant. Tu ne crois pas ?

Naruto déglutit difficilement. Sentant son courage se volatiliser. Il était loin d'être bête et savait que dans son cas, être un Catsyth, le dernier qui plus est, n'était pas en sa faveur. Cet homme était complétement fou, il allait le torturer. Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait. Peut-être cela avait-il un rapport avec Kyubi. C'était une possibilité mais comment ce vampire était au courant de son existence. Ce n'était qu'un mal de ventre apprivoisé. Kyubi n'était pas réel, il était qu'une simple voix qu'il était seul à pouvoir entendre. Mais sa présence pouvait parfois lui rendre le courage. L'homme perdit patience et serra plus fort le visage de Naruto.

\- Alors, tu vas me répondre.

Le plus jeune ferma les yeux et secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« Sombre idiot, arrête de lui tenir tête. On a aucune chance face à ce type. »

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux d'inquiétude, Kyubi avait tout aussi peur que lui. Ils allaient mourir tous les deux, dans d'atroces souffrances. Cela ne faisait aucuns doutes, s'en était fini d'eux. Le vampire le lâcha pour le surplomber de toute sa grandeur. Naruto l'observa, des pieds à la tête. Remarquant au dernier moment que les yeux qu'il observait depuis quelques secondes étaient devenus rouge, avec trois virgules noires. Il se sentit lourd, sa vision se troubla et il sombra.

…..

Naruto se trouvait devant son ancienne maison, il observa un long moment les environs sans vraiment comprendre comment il était arrivé là. Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher. Il fixa le bout de la rue et vit une fourgonnette s'engager dans le petit quartier. Elle alla se garer en face de la maison et une dizaine d'homme en sortirent pour se diriger silencieusement vers la porte d'entrée. L'un d'entre eux utilisa un passe-partout et ouvrit la voie à ses complices. Naruto les suivit à l'intérieur mais il se stoppa dans le vestibule quand il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait que trop bien.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Sortez de chez moi tout de suite ou j'appelle la police.

-Allons ma p'tite dame, calmez-vous. Ça va bien se passer.

Naruto s'approcha et vit au dernier instant le bras de l'homme partir dans un violent coup de poing, s'écrasant sur la joue de la femme. Il la regarda tomber à genoux. Une lueur de tristesse dans le regard. Un petit bruit résonna et une petite tête blonde traversa la pièce à toute vitesse pour aller se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère.

-Maman, ça va ? Et vous là, vous n'avez pas le droit de faire du mal à ma maman !

Il s'était retourné vers les hommes armés et leur tirait la langue. Naruto eut un haut le cœur, ce petit garçon, cette femme, cette scène, son pire cauchemar avait de nouveau lieu devant ses yeux. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement, dans les moindres détails. Il glissa le long du mur, posa la tête sur ses genoux replié. Il ferma les yeux et plaça ses mains sur ses oreilles. Il ne voulait pas revivre cette soirée. Il ne pouvait pas revoir ses parents mourir une nouvelle fois. Le temps passa. Il entendait légèrement les bruits de coups, revoyant dans sa tête toute cette scène défilé. Puis un grand fracas le fit lever la tête. Son père venait de faire son entrée. Il ne put alors le quitter des yeux, comme subjugué par ce qu'il voyait. Le temps passa au ralenti, et toute cette soirée qu'il essayait d'oublier lui revint petit à petit. Voyant sa mère s'écrouler lentement au sol, il voulut s'en approcher pour la rattraper mais il ne pouvait plus bouger. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Du sang gicla sur sa joue. Le sang de son père. Ce fut la goutte d'eau de trop, Naruto craqua.

-Non ! Stop ! Arrêtes, pitié ! Arrête !

Il était agenouillé, les mains sur les oreilles. Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, se chuchotant à lui-même que ce n'était pas vrai. Il avait beau essayer de s'en convaincre mais il ne put empêcher les larmes de couler. Il s'écroula, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il se laissa sombrer et ferma les yeux.

…..

Naruto était de nouveau dans cette petite pièce, toujours attaché. Un bâillon sur la bouche. Il respirait bruyamment, sentant ses larmes glisser sur ses joues. Il essaya de se calmer, reprenant difficilement son souffle. Il sursauta quand une main glacée vint se placer sur son épaule. Un doigt fin caressa sa joue pour retirer l'entrave sur son visage.

-Pourquoi vous me faites tout ça ? J'ai rien fait de mal.

Il voulait comprendre, connaitre la raison de son malheur.

-Tu sais qui je suis, gamin ?

-Vous êtes le roi, non ?

-Exact. Mon nom est Madara et en tant que roi, je me dois de protéger mon peuple. Tu comprends ?

\- Le protéger, mais de quoi ? Mes parents sont morts à cause de vous, pourquoi ? Ils n'étaient pas dangereux. Contrairement à vous.

Cette dernière phrase s'était évanouie, le vampire paraissait étonné.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que tu ne connais pas grand-chose par rapport à l'histoire de ton espèce.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Naruto d'être étonné. L'homme vint se placer devant lui, arborant ses yeux rouges.

-Je vais te montrer.

-Non, non pas encore …

C'était trop tard.

…..

Le blond se retrouva au sommet d'une colline, au milieu de la forêt. Loin de toute civilisation. Il observa longuement les alentours, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait en ses lieux. Il sursauta quand un bruit sourd retenti près de lui. Deux hommes en tenues de combat passèrent en courant devant lui puis quelques secondes plus tard une dizaine d'hommes suivirent.

\- Kyubi, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? Ces deux types, il y avait un truc tatoué sur le bras et ça me dit vaguement quelque chose. Pas toi ?

Il n'eut pour réponse que le silence pesant de la forêt. Il souffla, et partit à la suite des inconnus. Naruto marcha un long moment et il finit par tomber sur un campement militaire. Il y pénétra sans la moindre hésitation, bien qu'il sache qu'il était au milieu des Vampires, et se dirigea inconsciemment vers ce qui semblait être une prison de fortune. Un homme était allongé par terre, sur le ventre. Un autre homme agenouillé à côté, un poignard dans la main. Naruto se figea, l'homme à terre portait lui aussi cet étrange tatouage. Puis il se rappela de son père. Lui aussi avait cette marque sur le bras, l'emblème des Catsyths lui avait-il dit un jour.

-Et un de moins. Quand est-il de l'autre ?

-On le cherche toujours mon commandant.

-Retrouver le vite ! Plus que celui-là et on pourra se vanter d'avoir exterminé une espèce entière.

Le commandant partit dans un violent éclat de rire, faisait trembler Naruto. Ce dernier venait de faire le lien entre toutes les informations qu'il venait de recevoir. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls Catsyths lui et son père, il y en avait d'autre. Mais les Vampires les avaient tous tué. Il se sentit tituber et se dirigea vers un arbre pour s'assoir. Alors c'était donc ça, les Vampires avaient éliminé les Catsyths, pensant qu'ils étaient dangereux. Cela n'avait aucun sens mais expliquait tout de même le fait que le monde entier ait cherché à le tuer. Il ferma les yeux sentant que son petit cours d'histoire allait bientôt prendre fin.

…..

Cela faisait maintenant un bon moment que Naruto était enfermé et ligoté. Quelques jours selon lui et il commençait à ressentir les effets de la faim. Madara avait disparu depuis le petit cours d'histoire du jeune garçon. Et il l'avouait, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien qu'il aurait aimé demander un peu de nourriture. Le blond avait tenté de mieux comprendre ce qu'il avait vu en questionnant Kyubi mais celui-ci ne répondait pas et abordait par la suite un sujet tout autre. Ils avaient fini par se disputer et le silence avait pris place depuis l'incident. Naruto se sentait mal, comme si son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Tous ses membres étaient engourdis. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux qu'il avait fermés à cause d'un mal de tête fulgurant, et les posa sur le mur en face de lui. Ces briques, cette couleur ocre, cette odeur, tout son environnement le mettait mal à l'aise. Il ouvrit la bouche dans l'espoir qu'un son en sorte mais rien ne se produisit. Il força un peu et tenta la phrase qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment.

-Kyubi ?

Il n'eût aucune réponse. Il souffla, fermant les yeux en même temps.

-Je suis désolé…je ne suis qu'un abrutit fini. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça. Je …

Sa phrase s'évanouit quand une odeur familière lui arriva, le faisait sursauter. Oui, en cet instant, il aurait préféré mourir de faim plutôt que de se retrouver face à cet homme une nouvelle fois.

-J'imagine que tu ne vas toujours pas me dire à qui tu parles. Même si je connais plus ou moins la réponse.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, observant le Vampire qui venait de se positionner devant lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de dire. Comment pouvait-il connaitre la réponse ?

-C'est ton jour de chance, tu sors d'ici.

Le jeune garçon fut étonné par cette déclaration. Enfin il allait pouvoir sortir de cette cellule. Il sentit un sentiment de joie et de soulagement se propager dans son corps. Mais il s'évanouit aussitôt quand il s'aperçut du sourire carnassier que lui offrait Madara. Il sut alors que son état allait rapidement s'empirer.

-Précisons, tu déménages dans mon laboratoire. Je ne te laisse pas partir, ne rêve donc pas.

Naruto vit tous ses espoirs s'envoler d'un seul coup. Cet homme allait-il faire ce dont il craignait ? Allait-il faire de lui un cobaye ? Il déglutit difficilement et posa son regard sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. À cet instant, il aurait préféré rester enfermé dans cette pièce pendant des mois plutôt que de devenir le jouet de ce Vampire.

-À ce que je vois, ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter plus que ça. Mais tu verras, on va bien s'amuser.

Madara fit volte-face face et sortit de la cellule. Naruto fut soulagé de ne plus être avec cet homme. Il leva alors un sourcil, quelque chose clochait. La porte, il n'avait pas entendu la porte se refermer ni le bruit des loquets qui se ferment. Elle était ouverte ça ne faisait aucun doutes. Il allait sortir d'ici aujourd'hui. Il fit la moue, il aurait préféré être transféré plus tard, histoire de pouvoir profiter de ses derniers instants de répit. Mais des pas pressés se rapprochèrent de lui. Le repos ne serait donc pas pour tout de suite. Un garde venait de pénétrer dans la cellule. Il le sentit le détacher lentement de ses entraves. Naruto était alors libre de ses mouvements mais il ne bougea pas, ses muscles étant raidit par le manque d'exercice.

-Lève-toi et avance.

Naruto leva sur lui un regard plein de rage, ce type était d'une stupidité révoltante. Il venait de passer plusieurs semaines sans bouger et voilà qu'on lui demandait de se lever. Le garde ne comprenant pas la raison de cette désobéissance, leva le poing et frappa très fort dans le ventre du plus jeune. Ce dernier cracha du sang et se plia en deux, la respiration coupée. Il tomba sur le côté et s'effondra à terre. L'homme leva les yeux au ciel comme si la situation l'ennuyait. Il attrapa Naruto par les cheveux, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Bouge ou je continu à frapper.

Le blond, serra les dents et s'appuya difficilement sur ses coudes. Le garde le lâcha et observa la scène d'un œil rieur. Naruto tenta de se relever à plusieurs reprises, sentant tous ses muscles se crisper à chaque geste un peu trop brusques. L'homme, après seulement cinq minutes s'approcha, l'attrapa par la taille, le releva et le posa violement sur ses pieds. Naruto tituba et se rattrapa au mur pour éviter de tomber de nouveau.

-Maintenant avance. À gauche.

Il obéit et se dirigea vers la sortie, le garde le suivant de près. Il sentait petit à petit ses forces regagner leur place mais il continua de faire semblant et avança en se tenant sur le mur. Il arriva au bout du couloir, face à une porte blindée. Le garde passa devant lui, décrochant le trousseau de clés de sa ceinture. Naruto profita de l'instant et partit en courant dans le sens opposé. Il avançait dans le noir et tournait au hasard quand il arrivait à des croisements. La lumière s'alluma soudainement et il se heurta à quelque chose. Il tomba en arrière et leva les yeux sur ce qui venait de lui barrer la route. Il tenta de se reculer en se hissant sur ses bras. Madara, le regardait de haut, comme un prédateur regarde sa proie tenter de s'échapper. Il fit un pas en sa direction, Naruto continuant de reculer le plus possible. Il passa au-dessus de lui et vint s'asseoir sur son ventre faisant crier Naruto de douleur.

-C'est fou ce que tu peux être prévisible.

Madara planta une aiguille dans le cou de Naruto et injecta le produit dans ses veines. Le plus jeune se débattit et finit par se calmer puis il s'endormi.

…..

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut, il observa les alentours et comprit à son grand désespoir qu'il se trouvait dans le laboratoire de Madara. Il fut malgré tout étonné de ne plus être attaché à une chaise, il leva la main droite pour se frotter les yeux et remarqua qu'un anneau en métal lui enserrait le poignet. Il l'observa un instant puis se concentra sur son environnement. Il était libre de ses mouvements, entouré d'objets de chirurgien tranchant et contondant. Il avait la possibilité de s'échapper. Il tenta de se lever pour aller vers la table la plus proche mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes, un frisson de frayeur le parcouru. Il s'assit à l'aide de ses mains et observa ses genoux d'où provenait une douleur désagréable. Deux fines cicatrices à peine visible se trouvaient maintenant en dessous de ses rotules. Une vague de panique le submergea.

-Kyubi ! Je fais quoi là ? Je peux plus bouger mes jambes.

« Je suis pas vraiment en mesure de t'aider, je suis entravé par le bracelet à ton poignet. »

-Dis-moi au moins ce que je dois faire.

« Sors d'ici le plus vite possible, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. »

Naruto sentait que la voix de Kyubi devenait de plus en plus faible. Il ne chercha pas plus longtemps à comprendre et commença à ramper vers la table. Il se hissa à la force de ses bras et attrapa la première chose qu'il trouva. Un scalpel, un outil bien utile surtout pour ce qui est de forcer des serrures. Il partit en direction de la porte de sortie mais il s'arrêta net en entendant un bruit derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça ?

Naruto sursauta et se tourna sur le dos pour voir Madara le surplomber de toute sa hauteur. Il serra un peu plus fort le scalpel dans sa main.

-Tu ne fais qu'aggraver ton cas, tu le sais ça ?

Il regarda le scalpel un instant juste avant de le lâcher rapidement. Madara s'avança vers lui, faisant accélérer la respiration de Naruto, il s'agenouilla près de lui et prit le scalpel dans sa main. Il empoigna le visage du plus jeune de l'autre et commença lentement à faire pénétrer la lame dans sa joue gauche. Naruto hurla et tenta de se dégager en se débattant. Madara eut du mal à le retenir et lâcha son visage. Dans un reflexe, le blond tourna la tête sur le côté, coupant sa joue. Les larmes coulèrent, il commençait à ressentir la douleur qui l'assaillait. Il sentait le sang couler jusqu'à son oreille et entendait les goutte tomber une à une sur le sol. Madara l'observa et un éclair traversa son regard. Il venait d'avoir une idée et il allait tout de suite l'accomplir. Il enserra de nouveau le visage du garçon et entreprit de faire une seconde entaille en dessous de la première. Il continua sur sa lancée et en fit une troisième. Naruto criait et gigotait dans tous les sens, mais cela ne semblait pas déranger le Vampire qui était concentré pour faire trois autres entailles sur sa joue droite. Puis il lâcha son visage et l'observa longuement, un rictus de satisfaction sur les lèvres.

-Et bien voilà, maintenant tu ressembles vraiment à un renard.

…..

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ?

La panique faisait trembler sa voix, faisant doucement sourire Madara. Naruto était allongé sur une table de métal, au centre de la pièce. Il était nullement entravé mais ses genoux ne lui permettait plus au se tenir debout. Madara s'approcha de lui tel un félin. Ses yeux violets ne présageant rien de bon. Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté du visage du plus jeune. Naruto frissonna à ce contacte.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça ne sera pas long.

Le blond sentit de la chaleur émaner des mains de Madara et se propager dans sa tête. Ses yeux et sa gorge se mirent à le brûler. Il crut que son cerveau était pris dans un étau. Il ferma les yeux sous la douleur et commença à gigoter pour se défaire de l'emprise de Madara. Il cria, de toutes ses forces, encore et encore. Quand soudain, plus aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux pour les poser sur le Vampire qui affichait une mine plus que réjouie. La douleur s'estompa et il se décrispa tout en continuant d'observer son geôlier. Il ignorait ce qui venait de se produire. Il voulut lui demander, mais encore une fois il n'émit aucun bruit. Il fronça les sourcils, et il réfléchit. Comment faisait-on pour parler ? Il avait oublié. Il ne se souvenait plus comment ses cordes vocales fonctionnaient. Les larmes coulèrent et il posa son regard le plus glacial sur Madara.

-Allons, ce n'est pas si grave. Et puis c'est beaucoup plus pratique un cobaye qui est immobilisé et muet.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et sortit de la pièce en laissant Naruto seul.

…..

Naruto était étendu sur la table, les larmes glissant abondement le long de ses joues meurtries. Il avait la bouche ouverte et respirait bruyamment. Il avait tenté, pendant plus d'une heure de sortir un son. Mais le silence de plomb qui s'était installé depuis le départ de Madara avait perduré. Le blond était épuisé, ses forces l'avaient quittées quand son ainé lui avait retiré la possibilité de marcher, son courage s'était envolé quand il s'était fait défiguré et finalement, le peu d'espoir qui lui restait avait mis les voiles quand sa voix lui avait était enlevée. Tout son être venait de s'éteindre. La volonté l'avait abandonné, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il ne voulait plus, il ne pouvait plus. Tout son monde s'écroulait lentement autour de lui, en cet instant il regrettait de ne pas être mort en même temps que ses parents.

"Courage gamin"

Cette petite voix, affaiblie, qui provenait du fond de son être fit apparaitre une légère lueur dans ses yeux. Kyubi était toujours là, et il fallait qu'il survive. Il se devait de rester en vie, il était le dernier Catsyth. Alors la détermination l'envahit. Il survivrait. Pour sa mère, son père et tous les siens morts durant la guerre, pour Kyubi. Mais surtout pour lui, le petit garçon qui avait surmonté autant d'évènements et qui continuait malgré tout de sourire. Oui, il était déterminé à vivre. Il ferma lentement les yeux et inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Tout son corps se détendit, son pouls ralenti et ses pensées s'envolèrent. Et enfin, après près de quatre jours, il réussit à s'endormir. Il ne fit aucun rêve et rien ne vint le réveiller. Il n'avait pas été aussi apaisé depuis des mois. Il refit lentement surface, ouvrant un œil puis deux. Il cligna un moment, faisant la mise au point sur son environnement. Il était toujours dans ce laboratoire, chez Madara. Ces jambes refusaient toujours de bouger et sa voix n'était pas non plus revenue. Mais bizarrement, il sourit. Il releva la tête et s'assit en se tenant sur les bords de la table. Madara lui faisait face. Naruto se demandait depuis combien de temps il l'observait et puis il se dit qu'il ne s'en souciait pas et sourit de nouveau. Madara, leva un sourcil. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé, le blond lui souriait. Et pas d'un sourire hypocrite et faux. Celui-là était bien réel. Il fit une grimace de colère et se rapprocha du plus jeune. Il attrapa une seringue au passage et l'observa un instant tout en continuant de s'avancer. Il arriva aux côté de Naruto et s'arrêta. Le plus jeune ne bougeait pas, il ne semblait pas non plus avoir peur. Rien sur son visage ne trahissait de la crainte ou quelque sentiment de ce genre. Madara en fut décontenancé mais reprit bien vite ses esprits en sentant l'objet dans sa main. Il posa sa main sur le torse de Naruto, qui ne broncha pas, et le plaqua de toutes ses forces contre la table. Il prit son bras d'une main et planta la seringue dans une veine de l'autre. Il pompa une petite quantité de sang et la retira. Il observa le liquide rouge et se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres. Il se détourna et rangea la seringue dans un petit sac préparé à l' avance. Toujours de dos, il émit un léger rictus.

-Alors, renard, tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, non ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse, comme prévu. Mais il continua.

-J'aimerai que tu me dises comment tu fais pour garder une telle énergie. Je voudrais comprendre.

Toujours aucune réponse. Il se retourna vers Naruto. Avec sur le visage l'expression la plus haineuse de son répertoire. Il se rapprocha lentement.

-Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas?

Naruto l'observait faire son monologue et comprit bien vite ou cela allait mener. Il déglutit durement sans laisser échapper la moindre expression. Il ne craquerai pas cette fois.

\- Réponds-moi quand je te parle. Petit insolent.

Madara était très proche et dans un élan de colère, envoya son poing dans l'estomac de Naruto. Ce dernier eut le souffle coupé, sa tête commença à lui tourner. Il cligna un moment des yeux et retrouva son visage apaisé, il ignorait la douleur. Il se l'était promis, il ne pleurerait plus. Le plus âgé fit une grimace de mépris et partit la mâchoire serrée en prenant le petit sac au passage. Il laissa le blond seul encore une fois. Ce dernier asseyait de reprendre sa respiration, petit à petit il reprit son souffle et se détendit. Il sentit une légère chaleur envahir son corps, c'était Kyubi. Il le soutenait, même s'il n'était rien de plus qu'une petite voix imaginaire. Il voulait le remercier, lui dire à quel point le fait de l'avoir à ses coté le réconfortait.

"Je sais ce que tu penses. Je t'avoue que c'est admirable de ta part d'agir comme ça mais tu ne fais que le provoquer. Je suis pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure solution."

Naruto l'écoutait mais il continua d'arborer son sourire. Il ne se relâcherait pas, il supporterait tout ce que lui fera Madara. Jusqu'à la fin. Il serra les dents, il avouait qu'il avait retrouvé le courage mais au fond il espérait que la mort l'accueillerait à la fin de cet enfer. Il tiendrait encore, jusqu'à ce que sa vie s'éteigne. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se rassit lentement en se tenant fermement à la table. Il observa les cicatrices sur ses genoux les touchant délicatement du bout des doigts. Puis il passa une main hésitante sur sa joue droite. Il sentait sous ses doigts les fines traces encore douloureuses. Il observa plus en détails le laboratoire. Une grande pièce mal éclairée, de hauts murs blancs. De nombreuses tables remplies de différents ustensiles et produits. Il se remémora soudain d'un film que ses parents avaient regardé pendant qu'il dormait. Un vieux film d'épouvante ou la victime se trouvait dans un laboratoire abandonné. Il se sentait mal à l'aise dans ce décor, ou aujourd'hui il était la victime. Mais cela ne le fit pas changer de point de vue. Il sourirait encore et encore même si ça rendait Madara fou de rage, même s'il s'en prenait à lui. Il continuerait. Il passa lentement ses jambes sur la gauche pour se trouver assit face à la sortie. Il savait que la porte n'était pas verrouillée et il savait par instinct ou se trouvait la sortie. Mais il savait que toutes tentatives seraient vouées à l'échec. Il resta donc là, sans bouger. Scrutant la large porte métallique face à lui. Il attendait. Il ne savait pas quoi, ni même pourquoi. Le visage reposé, sans la moindre déformation que la peur ou la colère pouvaient apporter. Il resta ainsi une heure, peut-être même plus. Il sortit de son état de trance quand la porte s'ouvrit sur son geôlier. Ce dernier portait un plateau repas et s'avança en direction du blond. Il tira une chaise vers lui et s'y assit. Il observa Naruto et avec un rictus, mangea la totalité des mets présents. Il les savoura, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil sur le plus jeune. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis quelque jour déjà, deux si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Mais Naruto continuait de lui sourire. Certes, il mourait de faim mais ce que faisait Madara ne l'atteignait plus. Le Vampire se leva une fois son repas terminé et se plaça face au jeune Catsyth. Dans un geste rapide et calculé il attrapa Naruto à la gorge et le tira vers lui. Il lâcha prise et le blond tomba à terre de tout son poids. Sa tête heurta le sol violement, le faisant voir des étoiles un court instant. Il ne souriait plus. Mais il ne réagit pas pour autant. Un léger filet de sang s'écoula de son nez pour ensuite créer une petite tache sur le sol. Madara se plaça au-dessus de lui et le tourna violement sur le dos. Il posa le pied sur son bras gauche et fit de même de l'autre côté. Naruto était immobilisé et totalement à sa merci. Il serra les dents aussi fort qu'il le pouvait et il se laissa faire. Laissant son esprit vagabonder dans les méandres de son imagination. Il n'était à cet instant plus du tout conscient de toute réalité. Ses sentiments avaient mis les voiles et il subissait sans même s'en rendre compte. Le petit Naruto surexcité et joueur venait de disparaitre.

…...

Madara avait mis quelques minutes avant de calmer son esprit et de retrouver son sang-froid légendaire. Ce blondinet avait le chic pour lui faire perdre tout contrôle de lui-même et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Heureusement, un simple bout de papier le fit tout de suite changer d'humeur. Le prélèvement de sang qu'il avait fait à Naruto avait été analysé et les résultats étaient bel et bien là. Il se leva et commença à faire les cents pas autour de la table de réunion tout en lisant le bilan. Il se stoppa net, cela n'avait aucun sens. Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant une explication à tout ça. Puis un éclair de génie traversa son regard, c'était pourtant si simple. La réponse était sous ses yeux. Il sourit de ses dents blanches.

\- Il est en lui.

Les quelques personnes qui l'assistaient levèrent leur nez de leurs livres et l'observèrent intrigués.

\- Mais c'est impossible.

L'un d'entre eux hocha la tête et les autres en firent de même.

\- Kyubi, scellé dans un gamin. C'est aussi impossible que de faire entrer un océan dans un verre d'eau. N'importe qui en serait mort.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas n'importe qui.

Madara s'assit lentement tout en tournant ces paroles dans sa tête. Un Catsyth possédant le Kyubi, de plus le garçon semblait ignorer ce qui se trouvait en lui. Cela devenait dangereux. Il avait eu vent par le passé du massacre de la dernière famille de Catsyths. Ses troupes devaient exterminer un couple et leur fils mais aucun n'était revenu. Les parents étaient morts mais leur garçon avait éliminé la trentaine d'Hommes surentrainés, selon les dires, il avait littéralement perdu le contrôle. Si cela était fondé, il valait mieux ne prendre aucun risque et éviter à tout prix que ça se reproduise. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour ça. Le tuer.

…..

Ils se regardaient. Les yeux dans les yeux. Cela faisait près de dix minutes qu'ils étaient immobiles. L'un au-dessus de l'autre. Madara avait longtemps réfléchit à la façon d'agir et il était arrivé à une conclusion simple et efficace : la décapitation. Ainsi, il se viderait de son sang et le problème du Kyubi serait enfin réglé. Le blond était toujours à terre, toujours sans la moindre expression, ce qui avait pour conséquence d'irriter Madara. Le Vampire eut un rictus carnassier, de toute façon ce gamin allait mourir, il n'aurait donc plus à supporter cette situation agaçante. De son côté, Naruto ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Il sentait que quelque chose allait se passer, mais de là à savoir quoi.

« Je crois qu'on peut se dire à Dieu, gamin. »

Naruto tiqua. Kyubi lui faisait peur, qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ?

« Ferme les yeux et serre les dents. C'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. »

Le blond comprit. Cela le fit frissonner. Alors comme ça s'était la fin, sa fin. Ce Vampire allait le tuer. Il pourrait enfin rejoindre ses parents. Oui, il s'était assez battu, il aurait enfin droit au repos. Il observa un dernier instant son geôlier. Ils n'étaient plus seul dans la pièce, des gardes les avaient rejoint peu à peu. L'un d'entre eux l'attrapa sous les aisselles pour aller l'allonger sur le ventre sur la table. Il dégagea lentement les mèches de cheveux de sa nuque et se recula pour laisser place au roi. Au grand étonnement de tout le monde, Naruto se laissa faire. Il ne bougea pas plus quand Madara posa une large épée sur son épaule. Le blond ferma les yeux et serra les dents du mieux qu'il put. Dans sa tête tournait en boucle un mot, un seul : enfin. Il serra les poings et le temps fut comme suspendu. Madara leva la lame pour l'abattre violement sur la nuque de Naruto. Le Vampire sentait toute sa rage se propager dans son geste. Le blond inspira une dernière fois et puis, plus rien. Il n'y eut aucun bruit, uniquement le son du sang coulant et gouttant sur le sol de pierre. Finalement, les Vampires avaient gagnés. Les Catsyths n'étaient plus.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

À suivre …

Voilà voilà en espérant que ça vous ait plut !

La suite est (presque) finie. Et je publie ça le plus vite possible (en tout cas, plus vite que pour celui-là !)

Merci merci pour tout :D mes chers lecteurs/trices !


End file.
